Jeff Coffin
' Jeff Coffin' (born August 5, 1965) is an American jazz and alternative rock musician best known as the current saxophonist forBéla Fleck and the Flecktones and Dave Matthews Band. In addition to the saxophone, he plays clarinet and flute. Biography After attending the University of New Hampshire, Coffin moved on to study at the University of North Texas, where he graduated with a B.A. in Music Education in 1990. A recipient of a Jazz Studies grant from the NEA, in 1991, he continued to study under the tutelage of Joe Lovano, and began taking students of his own. Although he moved outside the confines of the educational realm, entering the Nashville music scene during the same year, he continued to be interested in teaching about music.[1] Béla Fleck and the Flecktones He has been a member of Béla Fleck and the Flecktones since March 1997, and has performed on every Flecktones album since, including Left of Cool. Coffin has released several albums independent from the Flecktones, most notably the February 2005 release Bloom, recorded during the Flecktones year-long hiatus. He is well known for playing two saxophones (alto and tenor) at the same time, a technique popularized by Roland Kirk. He recently played clarinet for The Waifs new album Sun Dirt Water. Dave Matthews Band On July 1, 2008, Coffin joined Dave Matthews Band (DMB) for their 2008 summer tour after saxophonist LeRoi Moore was injured in an ATV accident. Though the stint was originally planned to be temporary, Moore died unexpectedly of complications from his injuries on August 19, 2008, and Coffin has remained with the band since. Among other things, he completed the saxophone work Moore had left unfinished on DMB's most recent studio album, Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King. Mu'tet Since the late '90s Jeff has been recording and touring with his own band Mu'tet: Bill Fanning - trumpet, Jeff Sipe - drums, Kofi Burbridge - keys & flute, Felix Pastorius - bass. Recordings: Outside the Lines (1998 Artifex Records), Commonality (1999 Compass Records), Go-Round (2001 Compass Records), Bloom (2005 Compass Records), Mutopia (2008 Compass Records). Tour dates: http://www.jeffcoffin.com/tourdates.html Teaching Coffin has given over 125 clinics from Junior High schools to Colleges and Universities around the world. They have won him accolades from a number of Professors, who feel Coffin's ability to excite their students has helped their students become less reticent about performing.[1] Coffin is an internationally acclaimed Yamaha and Vandoren Performing Artist and clinician since 2000. Discography The Jeff Coffin Ensemble *''Outside the Lines'' - (1997) With Béla Fleck and the Flecktones *''Left of Cool'' - (1998) *''Greatest Hits of the 20th Century'' - (1999) *''Outbound'' - (2000) - (2001 Grammy winner) *''Live at the Quick'' (2002) - (CD & DVD) *''Little Worlds'' - (2003) *''The Hidden Land'' - (2006) - (2006 Grammy winner) *''Jingle All the Way'' - (2008) - (2009 Grammy winner) Solo *''Commonality'' - (1999) Jeff Coffin Mu'tet *''Go-Round'' - (2001) *''Bloom'' - (2005) *''Mutopia'' - (2008) With Jeff Babko & Vinnie Colaiuta *''Mondo Trio'' - (2007) Jon Foreman *''Fall EP'' - (2007) With Dave Matthews Band *''The Best of What's Around Vol. 1 (Encore CD)'' - (2006) *''Live at Mile High Music Festival'' - (2008) *''Live Trax 2008'' - (2008) *''Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King'' - (2009) *''Live Trax Vol. 15'' (2009) *''Europe 2009'' (2009) *"Live in New York City" (2010) With Umphrey's McGee *''Mantis'' - (2009) References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Coffin#cite_ref-JCofficialsite1_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Coffin#cite_ref-JCofficialsite1_0-1 ''b] Coffin, Jeff (2009). "Education". Official Website for Jeff Coffin. Retrieved 2009-07-14. External links *Jeff Coffin's website